Make A Wish
by rachcorleone
Summary: Quando surgissem perguntas, Pierre ou um dos caras iria sempre chamar isso de “modo diva” ou aparecer com alguma outra razão estúpida que explicaria por que o baixista sempre parecia perder Meet and Greet e entrevistas sem graça. -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em: **12/10/2008

**Autora: **Emma

**Capítulo Único.**

_I'll try not to make you cry, and if you'd get inside my head,_

_then you'd understand why I've felt so alone,_

_why I kept myself from love, and you became my favorite drug _

_so let me take you right now and swallow you down_

_if we had this night together, if we had a moment to ourselves  
if we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable  
_-- Unstoppable, The Calling –

David estava cansado.

Mesmo antes de a turnê canadense começar, ele estava cansado. A turnê sempre parecia pegá-lo primeiro, antes de todos os outros caras, e ele sempre acabava doente ou deprimido depois de apenas alguns meses.

Quando surgissem perguntas, Pierre ou um dos caras iria sempre chamar isso de "modo diva" ou aparecer com alguma outra razão estúpida que explicaria por que o baixista sempre parecia perder Meet and Greet e entrevistas sem graça.

Nenhum deles sabia a real razão para David ficar de saco cheio tão rapidamente na turnê.

Não era por viver numa mala de viagem, ou por ficar em alojamentos tão próximos com um monte de homens por longos períodos de tempo ou os backstage nojentos das arenas, ou ainda por causa das filas e filas de fãs histéricas, que pareciam nunca deixá-lo em paz nem por um segundo.

Não, era por causa de Pierre.

Bem, não Pierre exatamente, mas a razão era mais a _obsessão_ de David por Pierre.

David o amava. Ele o tinha feito por um longo tempo, mesmo desde que aquelas brincadeiras de flertes começaram entre eles no palco, muitos anos atrás. Mas apesar da base de fãs sobre "hott baguettes", um relacionamento nunca aconteceu, não importa o quanto o mais novo desejasse isso.

Sim, eles eram melhores amigos. Sim, parecia haver um pouco (ou uma tonelada) a mais de química entre Pierre e David do que com os outros caras. Sim, eles flertavam e se provocavam no palco e até mesmo fora dele, às vezes.

Mas não importava quantos 11:11, pedidos às estrelas cadentes ou quantas moedas ele jogasse na fonte, eles nunca iam ficar juntos.

E, então, yeah, desde que a turnê do terceiro álbum do Simple Plan começara, David vinha tentando se afastar, se distanciar do seu objeto de desejo; se isolando por longas horas em seu beliche, passando mais tempo com Jeff, evitando Pierre pouco a pouco. Ele tentou não deixar sua alienação muito óbvia, mas é claro que essa maldita idéia tinha saído pela culatra.

Pierre tinha apenas terminado com sua noiva/namorada de muitos anos, Lachelle. O vocalista estava tão ocupado com a turnê, que David achou que ele estava aceitando muito bem. E essa devia ter sido a oportunidade perfeita para o baixista ganhar alguns pontos com seu melhor amigo.

Uma pena que David tivesse uma realidade maior para suportar.

Ele tinha sido substituído por Sebastien.

Quando David começou a se juntar aos seus companheiros de banda para as refeições e a fazer palhaçadas ao redor com eles novamente, todos estavam gratos que ele parecesse ser ele mesmo novamente. Pierre parecera feliz com isso também.

E ainda assim todos os dias, em todos os shows… Pierre estava pendurado em Seb, visitando lugares com Seb, improvisando músicas com Seb no palco.

E David sabia que Seb era hétero, ele sabia disso, mas corações não são racionais e ele não podia evitar se sentir inacreditavelmente ciumento toda a vez que os via juntos.

E apenas por que Seb era hétero não significava que Pierre não tem sentimentos por ele. Quer dizer, Pierre sempre jogou para os dois lados. Era por isso que David costumava achar que tinha uma chance com ele.

David ainda se lembrava dos dias antes de Lachelle, quando ele e Pierre iam aos bares juntos e escolhiam caras e garotas aleatórios. Uma vez, quando eles dois estavam realmente bêbados, Pierre tinha beijado David. Eles tinham voltado para o quarto de hotel que dividiam e Pierre o beijara e David estava no paraíso.

Uma pena que segundos mais tarde, Pierre estava murmurando. "Eu amooou você, Dahviiid... Você é... Você é m-m-meu melhooooor amigo." E desabou em seu estado bêbado sobre a cama. Uma pena que esse incidente nunca tenha sido mencionado novamente. Uma pena que Pierre provavelmente nem se lembrava disso. Uma pena que David lembrava.

Então, yeah, alguém realmente pode culpar David por estar cansado?

Ele estava cansado de estar em turnê. Ele estava cansado de estar sozinho. Estava cansando de estar com ciúmes. Mais do que qualquer coisa, ele estava cansando de sentir que seu melhor amigo nem sequer precisava mais dele.

E amanhã era o aniversário de David, mas ele não queria nada além de passá-lo dormindo.

[...]

Ele quase o passou dormindo. Pela hora que David se arrastou para fora da cama, era por volta de 3:30 da tarde e Jeff, Chuck e Patrick estavam jogando vídeo-game no andar de baixo do ônibus. Eles todos lhe desejaram feliz aniversário e lhe deram um abraço.

Mas, é claro, Pierre e Sebastien não estavam lá. Quando David perguntou, Jeff disse que eles tinham ido às compras.

Às compras. Isso era algo que Pierre e David costumavam fazer.

"Feliz aniversário pra mim..." David murmurou, antes de voltar para a área dos beliches.

Quando David checou seu celular, ele viu que Pierre havia lhe enviado uma mensagem mais cedo com uma longa e doce mensagem de feliz aniversário. Ele obviamente não tinha se esquecido do seu aniversário, o que surpreendeu David. Normalmente, David não teria dúvidas de que Pierre se lembrava de seu aniversário, mas eles mal tinham conversado em meses.

Por volta das seis horas, David seguiu seus companheiros de banda para fora do ônibus e foi para o backstage. Pierre e Seb já estavam lá e os dois, imediatamente, foram até ele para lhe desejar um feliz aniversário e lhe abraçar.

David tentou forçar um sorriso, mas isso apenas fez suas bochechas doerem. Seu estômago parecia ter sido socado, enquanto ele observava Pierre e Seb rindo num canto, enquanto eles ajustavam uma guitarra.

Eles estavam em Toronto e havia apenas algumas semanas para acabar a turnê canadense. David estava realmente apreensivo sobre o dia que eles voltariam para um avião e voariam para a Europa ou Alemanha ou onde quer que eles estivessem indo quando terminassem no Canadá. E, agora, ele estava ainda menos propenso a passar meses e meses em turnê.

David queria tanto que Pierre voltasse a ser seu melhor amigo, que chegava a machucar.

Ele não precisava de Pierre como mais que seu melhor amigo, não realmente. Ele podia viver sem os beijos, abraços, sexo e mão dadas, que acontecem num relacionamento, mesmo que ele ainda quisesse muito isso. Tudo o que ele realmente precisava era mais que _isso_.

Pierre estava tratando David do jeito que tratava Jeff e Patrick... Da maneira que costumava tratar Seb. Pierre estava tratando o baixista apenas como um melhor amigo. Um melhor amigo, não o melhor amigo.

Seb era essa pessoa especial.

David entendia isso. Ele tinha tirado seus piercings e ele não usava mais tanto lápis de olho quanto antes. Ele tinha crescido um pouco. Pierre o tinha amado quando ele era o loiro e hiperativo David e o amou ainda mais quando ele era o moreno, pensativo e emo David.

Mas, agora, que infernos ele era? Ele estava na média. Normal. Nada de especial.

Por que, porra, Pierre tinha que tratá-lo do modo que estava fazendo? Seb era mais novo, mais engraçado, mais inteligente... Um melhor amigo melhor. David era entediante, e depressivo a metade do tempo e apenas... Blah.

E mesmo achando que parecia que seu coração estava sendo arrancado de seu peito, David respirou um pouco mais facilmente com essa revelação. As ondas de ciúmes pela amizade de Seb e Pierre não eram tão fortes agora. David entendia.

Ele ajeitou sua camiseta listrada de vermelho e preto nos seus ombros, se abaixou para amarrar seus tênis e pegou seu baixo. Com ou sem aniversário, tendo Pierre como seu melhor amigo ou não, David ainda tinha um show pra fazer.

[...]

David estava rindo. Depois de todo o pânico em que ele esteve quando ele chegou ao palco várias horas mais cedo, o show de Toronto tinha, definitivamente, melhorado seu humor. Bem, não era bem apenas o show.

Era a celebração de aniversário.

A celebração de aniversário pra ele. Vinda de Pierre.

Durante o show, David ficou chocado quando Patrick apareceu carregando um bolo com seu nome escrito. Quando David se virou na direção de Pierre, o sorriso no rosto do vocalista ia de orelha a orelha.

David sabia que Pierre tinha arranjado o bolo, por que era seu sabor favorito. E seu sabor favorito de bolo era algo que apenas Pierre sabia sobre David.

A canção de feliz aniversário havia sido embaraçosa – muito, muito embaraçosa, e David estivera tão pronto para fazê-la passar, que ele soprou a vela antes mesmo de ter a chance de fazer um pedido.

Isso o chateou. Mas, ainda assim, a celebração foi maravilhosa. David nem sequer conseguia esconder o quão feliz ele estava, não apenas por causa do bolo, ou da canção ou qualquer coisa assim, mas apenas por que ele sabia que Pierre tinha planejado isso. Coisas como essas eram o por que David tinha se apaixonado pelo vocalista em primeiro lugar e, em segundo, no palco David podia fingir que nada havia mudado entre eles.

Agora, no backstage, David podia ver o bolo repousando numa mesa. Alguns podem pensar que mergulhar o rosto num bolo não é a melhor maneira de mostrar agradecimento, mas Pierre tinha rido e, então, David sabia que ele estava bem com isso. Mesmo que o bolo parecesse completamente desequilibrado agora e mesmo com o glacê todo arruinado.

Sebastien, Jeff e Chuck falaram algo sobre autógrafos com alguns fãs no lado de fora e, poucos segundos depois, a risada deles desapareceu assim que a porta foi fechada atrás deles.

Pierre estava no canto, usando uma toalha para secar um pouco do suor do seu rosto e cabelo. David apenas o observou, sentado no sofá próximo. David sempre tinha pensado que Pierre parecia ainda mais gostoso bem depois de um show; suado, corado, completamente satisfeito e feliz. Era em horas como essa que David realmente se esforçava a engolir suas emoções.

Pierre terminou e jogou a toalha, antes de se virar para olhar para David e sorrir.

"Então, você gostou do bolo?"

David concordou e riu novamente, mas isso não soou certo para seus ouvidos. Era uma risada estranha, uma que quase tinha um tom de melancolia. Pierre notou isso também, é claro. Ele sempre o fazia, não importava o quanto as coisas tivessem mudado nos últimos meses. Mas Pierre sabia muito bem não falar nada sobre isso.

O vocalista andou na direção de David e parou na frente do bolo. Ele pegou uma vela que estava caída próximo, e colocou bem no centro da bagunça do bolo. Então, ele acendeu a solitária vela.

Por um minuto, ambos os homens apenas observaram a chama. David achou que parecia muito como ele se sentia no momento; sozinho e perdido. Mas ele engoliu esse pensamento e abriu sua boca para falar.

"Por que você acendeu a vela de novo?"

Pierre virou sua cabeça para olhar para David, e então gesticulou para o baixista ir para perto dele. David o fez.

"Não pareceu que você teve a chance de fazer um pedido. Então, eu achei que você devia fazer isso agora. Se ainda contar, isso é. Eu não sei realmente como toda essa coisa de pedido funciona, mas..."

David sorriu suavemente pela divagação de Pierre e, então, o interrompeu. "Ainda conta, eu acho."

Pierre sorriu e então encontrou o olhar de David.

"Faça um pedido."

David interrompeu a sonda para se virar na direção do bolo e ele esperou por um segundo, tentando pensar corretamente no seu desejo. Então, ele assoprou a vela.

Pierre bateu palmas e assobiou quando o fogo apagou, fazendo David rir. Mas, então, o vocalista se virou para ele com um olhar sério em seu rosto.

"Agora, você tem que dizer o que está errado. E não diga nada, por que eu te conheço, David. Apenas me diga, por favor. Você tem parecido deprimido há algumas semanas agora, mesmo desde que você começou a sair conosco novamente e eu não gosto disso... Eu apenas... Apenas... Não sei. Por favor, me diga."

David estava surpreso, para ser honesto. Surpreso que Pierre tivesse sequer notado, com seu 'novo melhor amigo' e tudo o mais. Isso era mesquinho, mas David não se importava. Ele estava cansado de esconder seus sentimentos. Era isso.

"Eu sinto como se eu tivesse sido substituído. Substituído pelo Seb. Eu sei que tenho sido uma merda de um amigo por um tempo, evitando todo mundo, mas eu precisava... Eu precisava de tempo para mim mesmo. E, agora, eu estou de volta, mas você não... Você não precisa mais de mim. Sinto muito."

David nem sequer olhou para Pierre enquanto falava e quando ele finalmente terminou, ele imediatamente ele puxou o ar e se virou. Ele não queria mais ficar ali, ele não queria ouvir a reação de Pierre. Ele não queria ser quebrado novamente; ele apenas queria voltar atrás... Ele apenas queria fingir que essa conversa nunca aconteceu.

David tinha acabado de sair pela porta dos fundos para o corredor atrás da arena, quando Pierre segurou seu braço e o parou.

Pierre o empurrou contra a parede, então ele não poderia mais se afastar, e ele parecia irritado. Realmente irritado.

Agora, David estava meio que assustado. Pierre nunca ficara bravo com ele, não de verdade, de todo modo, mas ele parecia estar desse modo agora. Merda. Merda. Merda. Ele não devia ter dito nada, que porra que estava errada com ele?

"Mas que inferno, David. Por que você sempre tem que fugir de tudo? Deus, você fala merdas como essa e aí sair correndo." Pierre sibilou com raiva, seus olhos castanhos queimando nos marrons de David.

David abriu a boca para falar, mas tudo o que saiu foi um patético e desamparado choramingo.

Imediatamente, Pierre pareceu culpado. Seus olhos amoleceram e seu aperto no braço de David afrouxou, mas David ainda não era capaz de se afastar (não que ele realmente quisesse, de todo modo).

"Desculpe. Mas você nunca nem me dá uma chance de responder!"

David balançou a cabeça e olhou para baixo, qualquer lugar que não fosse o rosto de Pierre. Eles estavam muito próximos agora e se ele não tomasse cuidado, ele acabaria fazendo algo que ele se arrependeria pela manhã. Pierre continuou.

"Yeah, você é malditamente chato quando fica me evitando e tudo o mais. Mas, David, eu te conheço melhor do que você praticamente, eu não estava bravo com você por causa disso. E, yeah, eu comecei a passar mais tempo com Seb... Mas apenas por que eu não podia mais passar um tempo com você. Então, eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso apenas parar de sair com o Seb por que você saiu da hibernação, okay? Eu apenas não posso. Foi mal."

David balançou a cabeça novamente e, finalmente, ergueu seus olhos para o rosto de Pierre, enquanto o vocalista continuava a falar.

"Seb é meu melhor amigo, David."

Estas palavras tiraram o ar do baixista. Ele piscou para afastar as lágrimas e engoliu o oxigênio, tentando se fazer lembrar de respirar e tentando se impedir de cair no chão e soluçar. Ele estava certo. Ele tinha sido substituído; Pierre não o queria ou precisava mais dele.

Ele tentou ser forte, entretanto, e se virando de Pierre, concordou.

"Eu entendo, Pierre. Desculpe por ter sido tão filho da puta." David se afastou do aperto de Pierre e começou a andar pelo corredor, na direção do estacionamento. Mas, mais uma vez, Pierre segurou seu braço.

"Não, David, você não entende. Seb é meu melhor amigo. Mas você, você é mais do que isso. Você não vê?"

David não podia ter ouvido certo. O quê? Mais do que um melhor amigo? Que inferno isso significa?

Mas quando ele sentiu os lábios de Pierre pressionando os seus, quentes e doces e perfeitos, David entendeu. Ele finalmente entendeu. Pierre estava o beijando e ele o estava beijando de volta. E, yeah, essa era a língua de Pierre na sua boca e, yeah, essas eram as mãos de Pierre ao redor da sua cintura. Isso realmente estava acontecendo.

E quando Pierre finalmente se afastou, ele sorriu para David.

"Desculpe por ter feito você pensar que eu tinha te substituído. Mas eu te amo, e eu apenas... Eu sinto muito que eu tenha esperado para te dizer. Quando eu fui comprar seu bolo, antes do show, com o Seb, ele estava me contando o que te dizer... Ele estava tentando me ajudar a te conseguir. Ele nunca significou mais pra mim do que você, você sempre foi... Eu sempre te amei mais do que deveria. Eu sinto muito."

David riu; por que, realmente, como Pierre podia se desculpar por algo assim? Por amar tanto David? O baixista não via isso como um problema. Não mesmo.

Então, ele se equilibrou na ponta dos pés e beijou Pierre novamente, sorrindo levemente, por que não havia como um aniversário ser tão maravilhoso. Não havia jeito que, por uma vez, tudo estava indo bem.

"Então, seu pedido de aniversário virou realidade?"

Pierre sussurrou as palavras contra os lábios de David e a sensação fez o baixista tremer.

David esfregou a pontinha de seu nariz contra a de Pierre, olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos dele e sorrindo.

"É claro."


End file.
